


Reckless Start

by Miaoumc (orphan_account)



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: B-Team, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Miaoumc
Summary: OLD A/N: so I had a dream the previous night about on of the mindcrack episodes when the B-Team first formed. You know, the one when Bdubs and GenerikB were stealing Etho’s things? Of course my dream put it in its own perspective and idea. I don’t think it was too different. But I decided to type it! Hopefully this all sounds okay. I haven’t ever written a mindcrack story… (Many attempted, yet never finished) Hope you enjoy~!Warnings: Fighting, blood, swearing. You know the drill.[fun fact: first mindcrack fic i wrote!]





	Reckless Start

**Author's Note:**

> OLD A/N: so I had a dream the previous night about on of the mindcrack episodes when the B-Team first formed. You know, the one when Bdubs and GenerikB were stealing Etho’s things? Of course my dream put it in its own perspective and idea. I don’t think it was too different. But I decided to type it! Hopefully this all sounds okay. I haven’t ever written a mindcrack story… (Many attempted, yet never finished) Hope you enjoy~!
> 
> Warnings: Fighting, blood, swearing. You know the drill. 
> 
> [fun fact: first mindcrack fic i wrote!]

Outside Etho could here a small chatter. Somewhere in the distance, he observed. Slowly he stepped out from under his reed farm, up the creaky wood staircase and looked over the dark swamp. Who the hell would be in the swamp? And at night? He thought it was quite absurd. Etho played with the ender pearl in his palm, looking for where the noise was coming from and preparing to teleport. Quickly he spotted who it was. Oh, it was those two dummies– BdoubleO100 and GenerikB. Genny was still a pretty new guy to the server and Etho was wondering what the hermit was doing with a person like Bdubs. Etho glanced to the chat box to see what the fools were saying since their chatter was quite distant.

They were shouting something about getting back what was rightfully theirs and something called the “B-Team” but he had no idea what that was right now. They two caught sight of Etho and he made out them swearing at the sight. He blinked and they were running away. Quickly Etho lifted the pearl and teleported to a tree very close to them. Etho watched them splash through the water and go down into the ninja’s base shouting gibberish to each other about getting to the portal. They seemed more scared than he intended. Etho sighed and jumped down pulling out the one weapon he currently had on hand with was a fire enchanted bow. He too headed down his base in a different way, coming down to the room with his chests, grabbing some enchanted iron armour, weapons, potions and some ender pearls. He was hoping to freak the idiots out with his abilities to teleport, along with the mixture of potions he’d be throwing out in battle.

Etho rushed out of the room and to his main staircase, hurrying over to the portal. He knew they’d be going to the Nether hub but had no idea on where they’d go from there on. Luckily he wasn’t far behind them anyways. Silently Etho crouched near the portal he came from, taking a sip of the invisibility potion as he watched the two B’s fret about where to go with the stolen items they had. As he took time to watch it seemed Bdubs had ran ahead, leaving Genny back at the center of the hub. Etho’s eyes narrowed, focusing on the hermit as he moved. He drew his enchanted sword and ran at him from behind causing him to turn and yell in surprise.

He then drew a bow and arrow, having little things in his limited inventory space. As the hermit fired and shouted for his companion Etho held out a pearl and teleported behind him multiple times. It caused his opponent to get confused and loose track of where the hits were coming from. Etho sliced at him again, a slash going right across the throat, killing the older man. The blood quickly started to run down his wrinkled skin, blending with the Netherrack ground. Etho bent down and looked through the items he had on hand. It seemed he had most of the stolen goods. Etho set down a chest and put in all of the TNT and red stone that Genny had on him.

Foot steps of the other criminal drew closer through the empty hall ways. Etho drew a pearl and teleported towards the sound, running straight into the other man. Bdouble stumbled back, surprised, hitting the ground. The young man held out a nicely crafted diamond sword that from the looks had a weak enchantment. He stood back up quickly and recklessly lunged at the ninja. Of course Etho teleported in return and slashed him across the back. The other yelled out and turned quickly, hitting Etho across the shoulder which in turn left a small cut through his vest. Etho got away from Bdouble’s hitting range to pull out a poisoning potion. He used his sword to cut through the bottom, the liquid pouring out and spreading over his sword. Bdubs backed up and Etho stepped forward, kicking the thief in the stomach and then holding him up by the collar of his bloodied white V-neck shirt.

"Thank you for the goods." Etho muttered and ran the sword through his opponents stomach. Bdubs hardly let out a dying scream as his body went limp and the blood dripped through his shirt. He let the body drip to the ground and went to get the last of this taken goods. He put his sword away and examined what had just happened. He knew that on Mindcrack things weren’t always nice and friendly but this was different. He’d never encountered two members out thieving. He had no idea where it would go from here but he for sure didn’t want it to go anywhere else. He killed them in his own self defense and it was done.


End file.
